Your Happiness
by ayushina
Summary: Spesial for Itachi-nii Birthday. Family. Hope you like it. RnR?


Hy ^^.

Hope you like this.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : Typos, ooc, gaje, lebay, pasaran dll.

No pairing!

Family fic.

.

.

.

Sosok ninja berjubah biru gelap itu berjalan sendiri di tengah lapang penuh bebatuan dan rumput. Surai hitam berayun pelan saat angin berhembus. Diikuti daun kering yang ikut menari diantara langkah kakinya.

Seperti biasa, tak ada emosi di wajah Uchiha terakhir itu.

Cukup lama ia berjalan, hingga kaki itu berhenti melangkah. Terdiam. Sebelah mata oniks yang tak tertutup surai hitam itu menatap ke bawah. Ia berlutut dan meletakkan rangkaian bunga lili putih di depan sebuah batu berlambang kipas merah putih. Tak ada ukiran nama di nisan itu.

Bibir itu bergerak pelan.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Aniki,"

.

.

.

"Your Happiness"

By : Ayushina

.

.

Tempat yang penuh reruntuhan itu sudah banyak berubah. Beberapa bunga liar tumbuh di sela batu yang berlumut. Juga tanaman rambat dan semak liar. Namun di tengah lapang itu masih berdiri tembok yang setengah hancur. Dan sebuah batu besar di bawahnya.

Sasuke menatap batu itu lama. Tak ada lagi kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

' _Kuharap kau bahagia di dunia sana,' ?_ Tentu saja ia lebih bahagia. Ia sudah terlepas dari penderitaan dunia.

' _Apa kau melihatku dari atas sana?'_ Sudah cukup. Ia lebih baik tidur dengan nyaman tanpa memikirkan Adik bodohnya lagi. Seumur hidupnya sudah cukup.

Tak ada apapun yang bisa ia katakan.

Namun Sasuke tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Berdiri mematung seakan ia juga batu yang menjadi saksi peristiwa itu.

Bagaimana ia berusaha sekuat tenaga membunuh sang Kakak.

Bagaimana sang Kakak tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya.

Dan peristiwa itu seolah kembali terulang di depan matanya. Ia tak kesulitan mengingat, Sharingan miliknya merekam setiap detil dengan jelas.

Sasuke menghela napas dan memejamkan mata. Mencoba meredakan emosinya yang kembali bergelak.

Bodohnya.

Betapa bodohnya.

Sang Uchiha terakhir itu akhirnya melangkah maju. Dan perlahan duduk dan menyandarkan bahunya di sisi nisan yang tak bernama. Menatap kosong ke depan seolah membayangkan batu dingin itu sosok yang sangat dirindukannya.

' _Apa kau bahagia sekarang, Itachi? Kedamaian yang telah kau perjuangkan sudah tercapai... Ada Ayah dan Ibu disana. Kau tak akan sendiri. Kau tak perlu memikul beban lagi. Kau juga tak usah melihatku dari atas sana. Aku akan baik-baik saja.'_

' _Tak ada lagi yang bisa kuberikan... tak ada... Hanya...'_

' _Berbahagialah... dimanapun kau berada...'_

' _I want you to be happy,'_

 _###_

Mentari dengan cepat beranjak. Dan tenggelam. Membawa sinarnya dan meninggalkan sang Rembulan untuk menyinari malam. Suara serangga malam mulai berlomba mengisi kesunyian. Dan sosok Sasuke masih disana. Terlihat memejamkan mata dengan wajah yang sangat tenang.

"Lihat. Sepertinya tempat rahasiamu sudah menjadi sarang anak kucing," kata sebuah suara yang mengganggu pendengaran Sasuke. Tak seperti biasanya, ia tak bisa dengan mudah membuka mata. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, apa sesuatu terjadi? Apa ada musuh yang berhasil menyerangnya? Ia sedikit mengutuki kebodohannya karena dengan mudah melepas pertahanannya.

"Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya suara itu lagi.

Akhirnya ia berhasil menggerakkan kelopak matanya. Penglihatannya sesaat buram sebelum dengan cepat terfokus pada dua sosok yang berdiri jauh di depannya. Meski sekelilingnya gelap ia dengan mudah bisa melihat dua wajah itu. Dan jubah yang familiar itu.

Ia pasti tengah bermimpi. Itu menjelaskan kenapa ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Dan kenapa ia tak berada di makam sang Kakak. Ia tak tahu berada dimana, tapi ia berada di dalam bangunan yang entah kenapa terlihat familiar.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan? Apa aku perlu membereskannya?" tanya sosok berkulit biru itu sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Ia mengangkat pedang besar penuh perban itu di atas bahu.

Disampingnya, sosok pucat itu menatap Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

Sasuke menatap balik. Melihat wajah itu lekat.

Dan tersenyum.

Tak apa jika ini hanya mimpi. Biarlah ia melihatnya lebih lama. Sosok Uchiha Itachi di depannya masih tanpa ekspresi.

"Siapa kau?" tanya sosok itu.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Masih tak bergerak dari posisinya yang duduk bersandar di batu nisan. Bahkan suaranya terdengar sangat nyata.

"Sepertinya dia juga ninja buron Konoha, kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Hoshigaki Kisame lagi sambil melirik partnernya.

"Tidak," jawab Itachi singkat. Mata hitamnya sedikit bergerak. Menatap ikat kepala Konoha yang berhias goresan di pinggang ninja di depannya. Sedikit alisnya terangkat menatap wajah ninja asing itu.

"Kalian terlihat mirip, apa kau punya saudara lain, Itachi?" tanya Kisame.

Sosok Itachi tak menjawab. Ia perlahan melangkah mendekat dengan mata yang memerah.

Sasuke masih tak bergerak. Hanya melihat sosok sang Kakak yang kini berlutut di depannya. Sama sekali tak ada ketakutan untuk memandang lurus sepasang Sharingan di wajah itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya sosok Itachi lagi.

Sasuke juga tak berjengit saat tangan pucat itu perlahan meraih lehernya. Menekan pelan nadinya sebelum turun dan melakukan hal yang sama di pergelangan tangannya. Rasa hangat tertinggal di tempat dimana sosok Sang Kakak menyentuhnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau tak bergerak? Apa seseorang meninggalkanmu disini?" tanya Itachi dengan nada tanpa emosi. Sharingannya masih menyala merah.

Sasuke merenungi kata-kata itu...

 _Ya, kau yang meninggalkanku._

Meski ia tak ingin bangun sekarang, Sasuke kembali memejamkan mata.

 _Tapi sudah tak apa sekarang. Aku pantas mendapatkannya._

 _###_

Saat Sasuke kembali membuka mata. Ia masih bermimpi.

Kali ini ia tak lagi bersandar di dinding nisan. Tapi di bahu sang Kakak. Entah bagaimana, rasanya hangat.

"Apa kau sudah bangun?" tanya Itachi sambil menunduk.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke. Kali ini ia bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan mudah. Namun ia tak mau beranjak dari posisinya. Ia justru menyamankan posisinya yang memang sedikit sulit mengingat ia lebih tinggi dari sang Kakak kini. Dan Sasuke sedikit tersenyum.

"Aku lebih tinggi darimu sekarang," kata Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" balas Itachi.

"Sudah sepuluh tahun," kata Sasuke lagi.

Itachi tak menjawab. Suara gemeretak yang tercipta dari api unggun kecil di depan mereka terdengar nyaring.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Nii-san," kata Sasuke. Ia merasakan tubuh disisinya itu menegang.

"Hn. Mana hadiah untukku?" tanya Itachi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Aku sudah membawa sebuket Lili kesukaanmu, aku berencana membawa manisan juga... tapi kupikir kau mungkin akan menangis kalau _Dango_ itu terbuang sia-sia," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil di atas bahu Itachi.

"Sayang sekali, Manisan terdengar sangat enak sekarang. Dimana Lili-ku?"

"Aku menaruhnya di depan nisanmu, aku akan membawa manisan lain kali," jawab Sasuke.

Selama beberapa lama Itachi tak bicara, hingga Sasuke merasakan tangan itu membelai surai hitamnya lembut.

"Kau sudah besar, Sasuke."

"Hn, Aku lebih tua sekarang,"

"Tapi kau akan selalu jadi Adik Kecilku yang Bodoh,"

"Itu takkan bisa berubah, bukan?"

"Tentu saja."

Senyum kecil tersungging di wajah keduanya.

"Kau masih belum memberiku hadiah Ulang Tahun," lanjut Itachi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Akan kuberikan apapun." Jawab Sasuke.

Itachi mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Memegang kedua bahunya agar bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Sasuke menatap balik. Memandang wajah sang kakak yang sama persis seperti dalam ingatannya. Saat sebelum ia membunuhnya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke ingin memalingkan muka.

"Kau membenciku?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke mendengus.

"Aku lebih membenci diriku sendiri," jawab Sasuke.

Sebuah jentikan ringan di dahinya membuat Sasuke menoleh. Aneh sekali, ia bisa merasakan denyut pelan di dahinya. Ia menatap wajah sang kakak yang tersenyum seperti saat ia meninggalkannya dulu.

Ia merindukan senyum itu.

" _Foolish Little Brother,"_

Mata beda warna itu melebar saat Itachi menyatukan dahi keduanya.

"Bahagialah."

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Hadiah ulang tahunku..."

" _Aku ingin kau bahagia, Sasuke."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sasuke terbangun saat sinar mentari menembus sela pepohonan di atasnya. Ia memandang sekeliling dan menyadari ia masih ada di reruntuhan bangunan tempat ia mengalahkan Itachi dulu. Yang kini lebih ia anggap sebagai makam sang kakak. Meski nama Itachi sudah terukir dalam batu memorial, dan tubuh Itachi telah dimakamkan di Konoha –Ia tahu karena Obito membawanya ke tempat itu tak lama setelah ia memutuskan menjadi anggota Akatsuki- tapi ia tak melihat sendiri saat ia dimakamkan. Jadi tempat terakhir ia melihat sang Kakak itu terasa lebih menenangkan.

Sasuke perlahan bangun dan berdiri. Menunduk menatap buket bunga Lili yang mulai layu.

"Benarkah itu yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Ia menunduk dan menyentuh nisan batu itu pelan. Dan menghela napas.

"Akan kucoba. Meski aku tak pantas mendapatkannya,"

Seperti biasa, ia akan melakukan apapun yang Itachi inginkan.

"Aku harus pergi," kata Sasuke sambil menegakkan tubuh.

"Akan kubawakan manisan lain kali."

"Aku mungkin akan mengajak Naruto. Harus ada yang menghabiskan manisan itu agar kau tak menangis," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Sampai nanti, _Aniki,"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _#_ End.#

.

.

Hy ^^ pertama mau ngucapin –walau telat-

"Happy Birthday, Uchiha Itachi,"

The Best Big Brother I ever know, I want you to be happy too. #peluk

Oneshot pendek. Emang rencana gak bikin yang berbelit. Lebih karena gak bisa mungkin ^^a #ngelirik fic yang lain.

Semoga ada yang suka ^^

Karena terlalu pendek, ada epilog spesial nih ^^

.

.

.

#Epilog.#

.

"Lihat. Sepertinya tempat rahasiamu sudah menjadi sarang anak kucing,"

Itachi terdiam. Ikut memandang sosok yang tergeletak bersandar pada kursi batu di ujung ruangan.

Ia segera melangkah mendekat bersama Kisame disampingnya. Dalam jarak itu ia bisa melihat wajah ninja yang sama sekali tak bergeming meski Kisame berkata dengan lantang. Ia pasti bukan ninja yang kuat, atau ia sedang terluka. Tapi tak ada ninja lain di sekitar tempat itu. Ia sudah memastikannya.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kisame.

Tidak. Itachi tak mengenalinya. Pasti ninja lemah yang sama sekali tak pernah ia temui. Meski dilihat ninja itu lebih tua darinya.

Dan akhirnya, ninja asing itu membuka mata. Tubuh Itachi sejenak membeku. Ia mengenali mata itu. Itu mata seorang Uchiha.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan? Apa aku perlu membereskannya?" tanya Kisame lagi. Pasti menyadari ekspresi sekejapnya tadi. Namun Itachi masih tak menjawab. Ia menatap lekat wajah itu. Mencoba mengenalinya. Apa ada Uchiha lain yang selamat saat pembantaian?

Dan sosok itu tersenyum.

Sekejap bayangan Sasuke kecil terlintas dimatanya. Senyuman yang selalu menjadi harta karun ingatannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanpa sadar Itachi sudah bertanya. Ninja asing itu masih tersenyum.

"Sepertinya dia juga ninja buron Konoha, kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Kisame kini memandangnya heran.

"Tidak," jawab Itachi singkat. Ninja asing itu mengenakan jubah panjang, dengan kemeja dan rompi abu-abu. Celana dan sepatu ninja gelap. Tak ada jejak pertarungan di tubuhnya. Tak ada luka ataupun darah. Ia juga bisa melihat sebuah pedang di belakang pinggangnya. Ia menatap ikat kepala Konoha yang berhias goresan di pinggang ninja di depannya. Ia tak ingat ada ninja pengkhianat Uchiha sebelum dia.

"Kalian terlihat mirip, apa kau punya saudara lain, Itachi?" tanya Kisame.

Itachi segera mendekat dan mengaktifkan Sharingan miliknya. Berjaga jika ini adalah jebakan dan memastikan sosok di depannya itu bukan hasil jurus perubahan.

Bukan. Dan dari jarak sedekat itu ia bisa melihat kemiripan sosok itu dengan Sasuke. Mata dan dagu itu milik sang ibu. Dan garis halus di bawah mata itu mengingatkannya pada sang ayah. Dan dirinya tentu saja. Dan mata itu masih menatapnya dengan penuh kekaguman. Ninja manapun pasti akan waspada –jika berani- menatap langsung Sharingan. Dan...

Apa itu _Rinnegan?_

"Siapa kau?" tanya sosok Itachi lagi. Tangan Itachi refleks memegang kunai, bersiap jika ninja itu menyerang. Ia harus memberitahu Pein jika ada ninja lain yang memiliki Rinnegan.

Tapi ninja itu masih tak bergerak. Dan _masih_ tersenyum.

Perlahan Itachi meraih leher itu, bersiap menghabisinya jika perlu. Tapi ia _masih_ tersenyum. Dan wajah itu benar-benar mirip Sasuke, hanya lebih dewasa. Jadi Itachi hanya memeriksa keadaannya. Detak jantungnya normal. Dan tak ada luka apapun.

"Kau baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau tak bergerak? Apa seseorang meninggalkanmu disini?" tanya Itachi tanpa sadar merasa khawatir. Senyum itu memudar dan sosok itu memejamkan mata.

" _Ya, kau yang meninggalkanku."_

Bisikan lirih itu membuat Itachi membeku. Ia tak bergerak sama sekali dan menyadari sosok itu tertidur.

"Ada apa, Itachi?" tanya Kisame. Itachi tak menjawab.

"Apa kau masih ingin menjalankan rencanamu? Aku sudah mengetahui dimana adikmu bersembunyi setelah mengalahkan Deidara." Kata Kisame lagi. Sadar betul ia akan mendapat jawaban jika menyangkut Uchiha kecil itu.

"... Biarkan dia untuk sementara," jawab Itachi akhirnya. Tanpa sadar ia membelai surai hitam sosok asing de depannya.

Kisame hanya memandangnya beberapa lama dan berbalik pergi.

"Aku akan mencari sesuatu yang menarik," kata ninja Hiu itu tanpa menoleh.

Itachi tak menjawab. Tangannya membeku saat menyadari apa yang ia lakukan. Ia menatap ninja familiar itu lama. Dan memeriksa tubuhnya. Sebuah pedang berlambang Uchiha. Hanya memiliki sebuah lengan. Dan ia terdiam menatap sebuah gulungan yang ia temukan di kantong senjata. Ia dengan mudah membuka segel. Dan menemukan surat resmi yang mengijinkan ninja itu melewati gerbang desa Konoha tanpa syarat.

Atas nama Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan disetujui oleh Hokage ke Enam. Hatake Kakashi.

Itachi terdiam lama. Dan ia segera memeriksa kondisi ninja itu lebih menyeluruh. Dan menyadari dia hanya kehabisan chakra. Itachi memandang sekeliling waspada. Mencoba mencari petunjuk yang memungkinkan sosok itu ada didepannya sekarang.

Ia tak menemukan apapun.

Jadi dia hanya menunggu... sambil membuat sebuah api unggun dan membuat ninja itu bersandar di bahunya –ia pasti sudah gila, tapi ia benar-benar ingin mempercayai kesimpulan yang ia dapat-. Time travel? Itu terdengar cukup gila.

Hingga akhirnya ninja itu –Sasuke- kembali bangun.

"Apa kau sudah bangun?" tanya Itachi bodoh. Tentu saja ia sudah bangun.

"Hn," jawab sosok itu sedikit mengeliat. Dan kembali tersenyum. Benarkah ini sang Adik yang ia buat menjadi pembalas dendam itu? Yang akan membunuhnya tak lama lagi?

"Aku lebih tinggi darimu sekarang," kata sosok itu lagi dengan suara asing. Meski Itachi masih mengenalinya.

"Benarkah?"

"Sudah sepuluh tahun,"

Jadi memang benar. Apa yang ia lakukan disini? apa ia sudah tahu semuanya? Apa yang terjadi pada lengannya?

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Nii-san,"

Itachi menoleh cepat. Menatap ninja asing itu –benar-benar Sasuke-. Ulang tahun? Ia tak pernah memikirkan tentang hal itu. Ia juga tak peduli. Tapi kata-kata itu membuat dadanya hangat.

"Hn. Mana hadiah untukku?" tanya Itachi tak bisa menahan sebuah senyuman yang terlukis di bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Aku sudah membawa sebuket Lili kesukaanmu, aku berencana membawa manisan juga... tapi kupikir kau mungkin akan menangis kalau _Dango_ itu terbuang sia-sia,"

Senyuman itu membuat ia lebih bahagia selama hidupnya.

"Sayang sekali, Manisan terdengar sangat enak sekarang. Dimana Lili-ku?"

"Aku menaruhnya di depan nisanmu, aku akan membawa manisan lain kali,"

Jadi dia benar-benar akan mati.

Itachi menghela napas lega. Sebentar lagi. Ia hanya harus bertahan sebentar lagi. Ia akan segera membebaskan sang Adik dari dendam. Semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana. Ia kembali menoleh pada sosok di sisinya dan tak bisa menahan untuk kembali membelai surai hitam yang tak lagi melawan grafitasi.

"Kau sudah besar, Sasuke."

"Hn, Aku lebih tua sekarang,"

"Tapi kau akan selalu jadi Adik Kecilku yang Bodoh,"

"Itu takkan bisa berubah, bukan?"

"Tentu saja."

Senyum kecil tersungging di wajah keduanya. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah waktu yang sangat sangat lama. Itachi merasa bahagia. Ia akan segera mati. Sasuke akan baik-baik saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Kau masih belum memberiku hadiah Ulang Tahun,"

Untuk terakhir kalinya, biarlah ia bersikap egois.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Akan kuberikan apapun." Jawab Sasuke tanpa ragu.

Adik bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berkata seyakin itu. Tapi Itachi hanya tersenyum. Sasuke tak banyak berubah.

Ia melihat wajah itu lebih dekat.

Wajah Sasuke sudah banyak berubah. Ia terlihat lebih dewasa dengan rambut yang kini tak lagi melawan grafitasi. Sebuah Rinnegan terlihat diantara rambut yang menutupi sebelah wajahnya. Dan garis halus di bawah matanya membuat wajahnya terlihat lelah.

Apa yang terjadi? Ia ingin bertanya namun ia tak sanggup. Ia pasti sudah membuat adiknya itu menderita. Apapun yang menantinya setelah ini pasti tak mudah. Tapi dia baik-baik saja. Hanya itu yang terpenting.

"Kau membenciku?" tanya Itachi.

Sang adik dari masa depan itu mendengus.

"Aku lebih membenci diriku sendiri," jawab Sasuke.

Benar-benar adik yang bodoh. Ia pasti sudah tau semuanya. Ia pasti menyesali semua. Dan ia menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Itachi tersenyum sedih. Tangannya dengan cepat melakukan kebiasaan lama seperti saat Sasuke kecil melakukan sesuatu yang ia anggap lucu. Dan bodoh.

" _Foolish Little Brother,"_

Dan Itachi melakukan sesuatu yang sudah sangat lama ingin ia lakukan. Dan mengatakan hal yang paling ia inginkan sepanjang hidupnya.

"Bahagialah."

" _Aku ingin kau bahagia, Sasuke."_

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah siap, Itachi," tanya Kisame dari ujung ruangan.

Itachi masih berlutut di lantai. Memandang rangkaian segel yang telah ia buat dengan penuh perhitungan. Memastikan tak ada perbedaan dengan segel yang muncul saat sang Adik dari masa depan itu menghilang.

Merasa puas. Itachi bangkit dan duduk di atas kursi batu dengan wajah tenang.

"Ya, kau bisa membawanya kemari," Kata Itachi sambil memejamkan mata. Tak akan lama lagi.

Kisame memandangnya lama sebelum berbalik pergi.

"Selamat Tinggal, Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi tersenyum.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya, Aku akan menunggumu di alam sana,"

Kisame tergelak dan pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi.

Itachi masih tersenyum.

Semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana...

.

.

.

#End.2#

.

.

REVIEW?


End file.
